onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Rainbow
"Crazy Rainbow", also known as Crazy Rainbow Star, is the eighth opening of the ''One Piece'' anime. It is sung by Japanese idol duo, Tackey and Tsubasa. Opening A beach shows with the missing letters of the word "ONE PIECE" before going to the title then the Going Merry sailing in the sea. It features the Straw Hat pirates with the Going Merry arriving in an enclosed island. Luffy is seen in excitement, Nami and Robin shopping with Chopper as the holder, Zoro sleeping on a bench, Luffy and Usopp, amazed with the islands products and especially Sanji falling in love with a girl. Nami and the others enjoys the island's beach when Luffy starts to jump in the water which surprises Nami. Everyone coordinate in preparing lunch (except for Luffy whose playing with the Monkeys). The Straw Hats was shown one by one followed by Mihawk, Ace and Shanks. A pirate ship arrives with "GAHOOOO" written on the sail and a lion jolly roger. The ship suddenly launches an attack which is countered by Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, then Luffy uses the combination of Gomu Gomu no Rocket and Gatling to break the ship apart. The Straw Hats enjoy the beach when suddenly a dinosaur appears before them chasing the Straw Hats away with Luffy in amazement. The Going Merry is seen traveling the map. The hills and the beach that was shown before the title made a second appearance but now in its daylight. It also shows the places where the Straw Hats made their appearances. Then the Straw Hats are shown again and the ship's flag makes an appearance. Gallery Lyrics |} FUNimation Version Lyrics We painted clouds in the cobalt blue sky They dampened the adrift future You can just smile before the twilight There's a wish in our small hearts When we took our hopes and cast a spell Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!! Twinkle Twinkle Rainbow Star!! We felt as if it sped up, as rainbow notes played Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!! Won't you come with us? We're fallen angels We shoot arrows at our dreams Darling Darling Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!! I'm a Crazy Rainbow Star! Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!! Twinkle Twinkle Rainbow Star!! What colors shall we paint over the cobalt blue? Crazy Crazy Rainbow Star!! Twinkle Twinkle Rainbow Star!! Shatter the sad reality that we see We'll give you feathers imbued with warmth We're surreal fallen angels We sing from the heart Darling Darling Trivia *The singing duo for the opening, Tackey and Tsubasa, were animated into it for Episode 303, to celebrate April Fool's Day in 2007. They're added through various scenes, including their titles scattered with the show's at the beginning. *At the first FUNimation convention, the representatives present had shown this introduction, thus making it the first Japanese intro to be used under FUNimation's dubbing. In note of the event, when the introduction was finished playing the representatives present then asked the audience if they would like to hear the 4Kids intro again upon which they were met with a loud "No!". *This opening does not use any footage from the actual episodes. *At the end of the opening, a red inner tube can be seen with the logo of the company Criminal. *The Color Spreads from Chapter 186, Chapter 226, Chapter 241, and Chapter 379 can all be seen in the opening. *As with other openings, the English dub uses their version of the title rather than the usual. Despite the letters of the main title being scattered around the beach at the start. External Links *Tackey and Tsubasa – Wikipedia article on the group who sang this song *X Dame/Crazy Rainbow – Wikipedia article on Tackey & Tsubasa's single containing the song Site Navigation fr:Crazy Rainbow Star it:Crazy rainbow pl:Crazy Rainbow Category:One Piece Openings